gundam00fandomcom-20200213-history
Celestial Being (episode)
Celestial Being (ソレスタルビーイング, Soresutaru Bīingu) is the first episode of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. At a military testing ground near its orbital elevator, the AEU is conducting a demonstration of its new Enact mobile suit. Suddenly, a white mobile suit descends from the sky and swiftly destroys the Enact. This intruder is the Gundam Exia, piloted by a Gundam Meister codenamed Setsuna F Seiei. Three more Gundam Meisters make their entrances. Celestial Being releases a video statement announcing its intentions. But who is the mysterious man who claims to represent the organization? Summary A.D. 2301 in Krugis Republic. As the sun sets on a wasted town transformed into a battlefield, children can be seen fighting against large mechanized Mobile Suits, using handheld rifles and armed Workloaders. While the fighting ensues, a voice resonates on the battlefield, preaching the importance of fighting against infidels who disrespect God and His teachings. It is a one-sided battle as the Mobile Suits decimate the children fighters while combing through the land. In the chaos of a battlefield, a young boy continues to run and fight for his life. As he listens to the voice preach, the boy painfully told himself that there is no God in such world. It was not long when the boy was eventually cornered by an enemy Mobile Suit. Just as the Mobile Suit prepares to fire, a light suddenly pierces through it and disables it. It isn't just that Mobile Suit; the other Mobile Suits were also hit by rays of light that came raining down from above. As the boy looks up to the source of the light, his eyes widen in awe as he sees a human-shaped Mobile Suit clad with wings of light looking down on him from the sky. A.D. 2307 in AEU Military Testing Ground. A Mobile Suit combat demonstration was taking place in front of a large group of spectators. Among them, a man, with glasses and long brown hair styled to a ponytail, watches and comments that the unit is AEU's first Mobile Suit to run on solar energy. A blonde man, who appears to be his acquaintance, walks by and notes on how AEU is making up on its Mobile Suit technology for lagging behind on its Orbital Elevator construction. The man with glasses asks if its okay for the ace of MSWAD to be there, but the blonde man brushed it off and sits right next to him. The man with the glasses continues and commends AEU's guts on unveiling their new Mobile Suit the same time as the HRL's 10th Year Anniversary Ceremony. The blonde man asks about the AEU's new unit, and the man with the glasses comments that its a straight knock off of their Flag model. The pilot of the new AEU unit heard their conversation while inside the Mobile Suit, which made the two commend on the unit's improved sound system. Meanwhile, a blue humanoid Mobile Suit heads it way down to the test area. The pilot confirmed the new AEU model as his target and starts to commence the first phase of his mission. The surveillance of the AEU facility spotted the falling silhouette but they couldn't detect it in their radar. Using their main camera, a figure of a mobile suit appeared on the screen. Somewhere, a young man a in purple suit floating in a glowing red room notes that something is about to happen. The AEU pilot was contacted right away about the incoming mobile suit, but his communications were suddenly cut off. As he looks up, he sees a descending blue mobile suit coming into view. The man with glasses is awed that there's another new model, but the blonde man corrected him that it's not AEU's. He quickly notices the light the incoming blue mobile suit is emitting. The blue mobile suit landed smoothly in front of the AEU's mobile suit. One of the AEU officials tried to call the AEU Enact's pilot, but he could get through. The man with the glasses and the blonde man begin to wonder what is really happening, as the security began to evacuate all of the spectators. The Enact's pilot quickly went inside the cockpit to engage the intruder. One of the AEU officials is angry that the Enact is facing the enemy, but an acquaintance tells him that this performance can also boost the value of their new model. He goes on that the pilot, Patrick, is still their ace despite being problematic. Inside the Enact, Patrick brags about his status of not having lost a mock battle and starts taking out Enact's sonic blade. The spectators felt the sharp frequency that the weapons is emitting. As Patrick goes to stab, the blue mobile suit suddenly unfolds its huge blade and cuts off the Enact's arm, which was holding the blade. The people are shocked of what just happened. Insulted, Patrick tries to retaliate using the linear rifle, but the intruder dodges the shots and goes on to mutilate the Enact. The speculators are dumbfounded. The blonde man excuses himself and snatches the binocular held by the man infront of him to take a good look at the intruding blue mobile suit. As he looks at the head of the unit, he reads the words printed on its forehead and wondered if it is its name. "Gundam". The Gundam's pilot confirms the completion of Exia's first phase of mission and leaves the test area to move to the next phase. As the Gundam leaves, the man with glasses was surprised how the mobile suit could lift without a propulsion system. Enact's pilot was seen leaving the cockpit safety, which the blonde man commends to the unit's pilot safety. However, he continues to wonder what the Gundam's purpose for showing. Regardless, he speculates that the AEU will not this one go away without a fight. From another base, a group of flying units belonging to AEU starts launching for combat. In Celestial Being's transport ship, the Ptolemaios, a young woman with long brown hair, who is apparently one of the tactical operators, confirms Exia's completion of its mission's first phase. At the helm, a guy with short black hair wonders if Setsuna is actually pulling it off well. A fellow helmsman with wavy brown hair responds that it's the end of Celestial Being otherwise. The brown haired woman quickly scolds the two to focus on their mission. A red haired lady, who just got in the bridge, tells the young woman to loosen up as it's just their debut. The brown haired woman quickly noticed that she's holding a liquor and scolded her, but the lady explains she's just in-charge of planning and the whole thing is out of her hands. She then takes in a big gulp of the liquor she is holding. The Ptolemaios starts loading up one of its mobile suits to the catapult deck. The pilot of the orange flying unit talks about the upcoming battle, as if he's talking to someone named Hallelujah, and how this is all making him depressed. Kyrios launches immediately after getting a go signal from another operator. At the Human Reform League's Orbital Elevator, "Heaven's Pillar", a celebration on the tenth anniversary of its first electricity transmission is being reported to have gone under way. HRL personalities responsible for building and maintaining the elevator are among the guests. During the party, a young girl with twin braids is getting attention from a server and goes to make fun of him. After getting her drink, a servant of hers alerts her about something that is about to take place. From the Ptolemaios, the red-haired tactical planner marks off the coming of Celestial Being's Gundam Meisters. (...) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1